I Want My Friend Back
by MistressRandom
Summary: Can you simply lock away your best friend in the darkness and forget?


~No I don't own any of these characters.... *Whines* And for all you flamers, this isn't a shonen ai... Think about it... What would you do if you shut away your best friend?~  
  
There I stood, looking on at the massive ivory doors before me. The door to the light, and we only had to seal it for me to return to the islands with my friends. I was so close to getting back everything I've missed and cherrished in my heart for all this time. I was so close to ending my painful journey.  
I didn't have time for a smile to grace my lips for my companions and I quickly ran to those promising doors to complete or finaly task. We were given the task to seal Kingdom Hearts, and we were so close. I could hear my companions curses and grunts of fustration as the heavy doors would not budge an inch. I could feel my feet slowly slipping back as I strained to keep balence and push at the same time.  
"The Heartless!"  
My blood ran cold as they cried out the names of the very creatures that would have my heart in an instant. I tried with all my might to push harder and close the one barrior that would seal them for good. I could feel my shoulder popping from the stress and my legs begining to give out, "Guys, I... Can't..."  
"Come on Sora... We'll do it together!"  
That voice rang clear in my tired ears. The one voice I've waited to hear for so long, Riku. I looked up to spot the two strong, black, gloved hands pulling at the door from behind. I smiled then, ignorence kicking in, my best friend had come back! I pushed and shoved that great door with renewed strength.  
Maybe it was blissful ignorence, but I blame down right stupidity for not relizing it sooner. The large door began to shut and I smiled wide knowing I would be home soon with all of my friends and especially my best and closest friend Riku. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, but sometimes fate likes to have a bit of fun before you win.  
"Hurry, They're coming!"  
Riku looked utterly worried and that rarely happens. I peired into the tiny crack between the doors to spot the giant shadows rising up from the murky wisps of darkness surrounding the floors of the Heartless world. I shuddered and tripled my efforts to help Riku close the door. I heard the clash of a keyblade within and stoped at the voice. It was tiny and insignificant at first, but soon grew and I could hear it speaking out to us.  
"... There will always be a door to the light... No matter what..."  
What did the King mean, '... There will always be a door...' Didn't he know that he and Riku were coming with us? What would it matter? I glanced up to Riku and bit my bottom lip in confusion. What did he mean? Riku, I thought he was coming home with me. My journey was over, my quest complete. I did my job and I was ready to leave with ALL of my friends.  
Riku gave me a rare sight, one I have only ever witnessed as little children. The one smile reserved for his closest and most trusted friend. Riku smiled his smile just for me. "Take care of her..."  
Wait, 'Take care of her...'? What was that suppose to mean? Again, my stpidity reined supream and I thought that he was just going to close the door and return to me through another after I sealed it with the locking spell. Wasn't that the reason for explaining the extra doors to the light? I nodded a promise I entended to keep as long as I could, and finished my duty as key bearer. I shut the door and I quickly moved to lock it for good.  
My key began to glow slowly and sent out the familiar soft light beam to lock the final door. I smiled as the door 'clicked', but my joy was suddenly shattered as the door did something I did not expect. The door began to shine and dissapper out of existance. I frowed, no... My eyes searched the area for the one door that ripped my best friend from my very grasps. I was looking at him, SMILING to him... Then he was... Gone.  
I faintly rememebr the rest of the tale. I made yet another promise and another shattered peice of my heart fell from my already broken body. Nothing was going right. Fate deemedme unworthy to rest in peace it seemed.  
  
* * *  
  
I was able to fufill both my promises. I am back on destiny Island as I told Kairi I would. I am, also, responasibal for Kairi's well being under the promise I made with Riku all those months ago. I count the months as they roll by. They meld into years slowly, but I don't care. The islands are back, but it's not the same. My one rival, the only one on the island who I knew truely understood me, was gone.  
Ofcorse I watch the sea now, as he did once before. I think about the past and smile away doubt as the others approach me to make sure I'm okay. I still love Kairi like a sister. I still play blitz ball with Titus and Wakka. Heck, I even still have tea parties with Selphie. No more sparring though.  
I hope Riku can hear my silent pleas into the ocean. The cries of hurt and betrayal I feel in my heart, and the utter stupidity I feel for notrelizing it sooner. I didn't want you to go away! I miss you terribaly. We all do. Riku, I want you to come back home. I want my best friend back...  
  
* * *  
  
Sora looked up one last time that night. He had reminised the whole scene once again in his head. The pain was easily read on his warnout face. A single tear slowly floated down his cheek. He had done this so often now he was able to hold back most of the sorrow and self-pity. One small urge still often nagged at him till he gave in.He took a deep ragged breath in and screamed with all of his might.  
"Riku! Come home! I miss you! I need your guidence! I need my best friend back!" His final sob leaving his sleep deprived body, Sora moved to take his leave from his best friends 'trademark' island.  
Sora was so tied up in his depresion he failed to notice a light in the trees and a figure that had been content to watch him for so long. The lone figure had heard his confession and allowed a tear to fall behind his silver hair.  
  
Uncia-Jin: Well? Did I do good or what? Mistress Random: .... *Sniffles* Uncia-Jin: Mistress... ? Mistress Random: I... That was... *Cries hugging Uncia* Daylight Qualmi: Oh... Wow... That hurts... Heartstrings man... Oww... Uncia-Jin: *Grins ear to ear* Hah! Then I did good... And no need to be mean Qualmi... Just cause angst fics are better than sap...^.^ Daylight Qualmi: *Glares Daggers* Mistress Randon: *Sniffle* Yeah... Review please... So I don't feel alone in the crying... *Sulks off depressed for a few* Daylight Qualmi: Look see what you did!! *Kicks Uncia and runs after her mistress* 


End file.
